


We have chemistry

by starprincejimin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprincejimin/pseuds/starprincejimin
Summary: based off of an au i saw on a tumblr post.accidentally singed their eyebrows off in a chem lab AU





	We have chemistry

Keith was just minding his own buisness, like a normal person. The thing is, that’s not like his chem partner, Lance. Lance the golden skinned, Cuban boy also happened to be his boyfriend. The Cuban boy was pestering Keith by poking his cheek and acting like a comlete toddler. Meanwhile Keith was working on their class work that was due by the end of the period, which was 20 minutes, needless to say Keith was annoyed.   
“Lance I swear, you need to help with this or we’re going to fail this class.”  
“But you’re so much better to study”, Keith groaned, “Ok, ok, jeez.” Lance readjusted his goggles and looked at what Keith was doing. “Wait, what are we doing?”  
“Oh my God, Lance! You’re hopeless.”  
“You love me though.”   
“You got me there. Okay we’re just pouring this”, Keith holds up a vile “and pouring it in this.” Lance was just watching from his seat, amazed at his smart boyfriend. As Keith poured the strange liquid into the other beaker with another liquid, it started fizzing.  
“Uhhhh babe? Is it supposed to be doing that?” Lance glanced over at Keith.  
“No idea.” The concoction turned a different color, and there was one bubble, followed by another, and another. Lance and Keith looked at eachother with caution, and leaned in to view it better. With his eyebrows knitted together Lance was about to open his mouth to make some snarky comment, but then all hell broke loose.   
Bubbles, a strange colored liquid and more bubbles spurted out from the beaker. Thank god Lance didn’t open his mouth or all that stuff would have gone straight into the Cubans mouth. Keith was the first to speak, he started to feel something on his upper face.   
“Lance, you alright?”  
“Yeah, Im fine are you-“, Lance froze looking at Keith for the first time after it blew up, “Holy shit! Your eyebrows! They’re gone!”   
“What?!”, Keith rubbed his eyebrows, or where his eyebrows should be. He looked up at his boyfriend and gasped. “Fuck! Yours are gone too!”  
“Oh no, no, no this can’t be happening! My eyebrows were everything!” Lance had a look of sheer terror on his face as he looked up to face the rest of his class. What the two boys hadn’t noticed before was their peers were all looking at them with confusion.   
“Boys, I think you need to go to the washroom and clean up.” Their teacher spoke up, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. She shook her head and walkd off to help another pair of students.  
“Keith I literally can’t believe you burned our eyebrows off! I don’t know why I put up with you.” Lance was shaking his head side to side, hands on either side of his cheecks, squishing his face.  
“Yeah well, you love me anyways.” Keith had a grin on his face. He removed Lance’s hands from his face and giggled.   
“That, I do know why.”

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ive ever made. this is just for fun and for me to get better at writing! thank you for reading!


End file.
